


Collection of my TW and Sterek fanart

by halesemissary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesemissary/pseuds/halesemissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys for all the kudos and comments :'D</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Lydia

Lydia for the colour palette meme :)

 


	2. Stiles

Stiles for the colour palette meme

 


	3. sterek

Colour palette meme sterek :)

 


	4. sterek

more crazy colours colour palette meme sterek smut :D

 


	5. sterek

more colour palette meme sterek!

 


	6. sterek

colour palette meme sterek prompt fill

 


	7. sterek

colour palette prompt fill - car sex edition :3

 


	8. sterek

colour palette meme - wolfed-out sexy times

 


	9. sterek

fox!stiles+derek (◡‿◡✿)

 


	10. emissary stiles + wolf!derek

my emissary!stiles (and wolf Derek)

 


	11. emissary stiles

more of my emissary!stiles (+ wolf!derek)

 


	12. sterek

love both versions of this, so here ya go :D


	13. stiles (in a trap)

trying out different things, 3B Stiles

 


	14. bb!derek

my presh bb!derek in Stiles' shirt (◡‿◡✿)

 


	15. bb!sterek

love the idea of Stiles and Derek meeting as kids, years ago (｡◕‿◕｡)

 


	16. Chapter 16

New sterek thing from the Sterek Week palette :D


	17. Chapter 17

some quick SterekWeek stuff :D

you can find me on [tumblr](hales-emissary.tumblr.com)


	18. Chapter 18

What I wanted to happen at the end of 4x12 (also.. wOLF DERKE IS CANONADLKJALDJALKJDAL)


	19. dylan

saw the new Dylan photos - couldn't resist drawing that fluffy face

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the kudos and comments :'D


	20. sterek au?

Detective Stilinski. Sorry not sorry lol

 


End file.
